Lost Dimension
by Velvet Destiny
Summary: Eram pessoas comuns, com vidas comuns. Não havia nada que as distinguissem do resto da população, até o dia em que acordaram no tempo errado, em meio a mitos e histórias que jamais pensaram ser verdade. FICHAS FECHADAS.


**Disclameir**: Saint Seiya é uma obra fictícia de Masami Kurumada e não me pertence. Esta fanfic é uma história sem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário**: Eram pessoas comuns, com vidas comuns. Não havia nada que as distinguissem do resto da população, até o dia em que acordaram no tempo errado, em meio a mitos e histórias que jamais pensaram ser verdade. FICHAS ABERTAS.

* * *

**INTRODUÇÃO**

O tempo é algo implacável, ele urge e flui inexoravelmente. Não há nada que possa resistir ao passar do tempo, nem mesmo os deuses, com todo seu poder. Quem é Zeus? Quem é Hera? Athena, Apolo, Artemis... Nomes que hoje não passam de sussurros em histórias, uma vez já andaram sobre a Terra, em meio a ninfas, titãs e tantas outras criaturas que sucumbiram aos duros séculos.

Uma vez, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando o fogo ainda era novo e a humanidade ainda vivia sob a proteção dos deuses, Athena decidiu renunciar sua casa no Olimpo para viver em meio aos Homens. Primeiro, um punhado de humanos se reuniram para construir um templo digno para servir de moradia para a sábia deusa. Não tardou, no entanto, para que os rumores de que um deus estava vivendo entre os Homens se espalhasse, e logo pessoas dos quatro cantos da Grécia fizeram seu caminho até o Templo de Athena, para ter a honra de proteger a deusa, pedir seu conselho e conviver com sua sabedoria.

O pequeno templo foi se expandido conforme mais e mais pessoas juravam lealdade à deusa Athena; logo, a construção crescera a ponto de receber o nome de "Santuário", o lugar em que o poder da deusa era soberano, e todos que jurassem lealdade poderiam gozar de sua proteção. A deusa, tocada com a dedicação daqueles mortais, dispostos a facilmente abandonar suas vidas para conseguir um mero sorriso seu, percebeu então que havia muito mais nas almas humanas do que os outros deuses sabiam. Havia inveja, egoísmo e maldade, era verdade, mas também existia gentileza, coragem, amor...

Athena escolheu os mais bravos entre seus seguidores. Aqueles com os corações mais nobres, para lhes presentear com algo único: o cosmo. Um pequeno pedaço do universo que todos possuem dentro de si, mas que até então Homem algum fora capaz de despertar. Foi assim que surgiram os primeiros Cavaleiros de Athena, defensores da deusa e da humanidade, capaz de rasgar o chão e destruir montanhas apenas com seus punhos.

E apesar de todo o seu poder, nada pode derrotar o tempo. Os primeiros cavaleiros envelheceram, e passaram suas armaduras para seus discípulos, e esses depois para os seus próprios discípulos, e assim por diante, por mais de um milênio. Até que finalmente... As pessoas esqueceram.

A deusa, uma vez tão amada, foi esquecida por aqueles que uma vez juraram protege-la eternamente. O Santuário foi abandonado e finalmente caiu em ruinas. A grande Grécia encolheu, até não passar de um pequeno país, famoso por suas conquistas em um passado distante, e conforme sua cultura passava para o reino das lendas, outras nasciam e cresciam... E assim, os deuses que se diziam imortais, deixaram de existir.

É aqui, querido leitor, que começamos nossa viagem narrativa. Juntos, iremos fazer uma viagem para o tempo de Athena, o tempo que as ninfas corriam pelas florestas, nadavam pelos rios e os deuses controlavam nossos destinos. Medusa, com sua imperdoável maldição; o Minotauro com sua força bruta... Pois o tempo é implacável, ele não pode ser derrotado, mas isso não quer dizer que mesmo ele, que um dia trará o Fim de tudo, não possua pequenas rachaduras. Pequenas demais para representarem algo no grande fluxo das coisas, mas grandes o suficiente para mudarem as suas vidas.

* * *

**EXPLICAÇÕES**

Essa fanfic, como é possível reparar, será uma obra em Universo Alternativo. Na era mitológica, Athena reencarnada na jovem Saori, vive em seu recém-construído Santuário, em meio a segunda geração de seus cavaleiros e dos mestres desses, que há poucos anos entregaram suas armaduras e patentes para os discípulos. Vocês, caros leitores, os conhecem intimamente, pois os cavaleiros dessa segunda geração são na verdade os Cavaleiros de Ouro do mangá original de Kurumada. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon e sucessivamente. Os mestres desses cavaleiros, que também farão parte da narrativa, são ninguém menos do que os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Lost Canvas. Shion, Hasgard, Aspros e Deuteros, etc. Neste Universo Alternativo, desconsiderem a narrativa dos mangás, e apenas levem em consideração nossos queridos personagens, pois eles existirão como vocês os conhecem, apenas na mesma época, isto é, na Grécia da mitologia.

Tendo feito essa breve explicação acerca dos personagens que iremos encontrar nessa história, prosseguirei com alguns detalhes que talvez possam causar estranheza a você, leitor.

Em primeiro lugar, caso não tenho ficado claro até este ponto, vou esclarecer sobre o que essa história irá tratar. No mundo atual do século XXI os personagens principais desta narrativa, no caso vocês, caros leitores, vivem suas vidas comuns, até que inexplicavelmente acabam na Grécia, na era mitológica, mais especificamente, no jovem Santuário de Athena. Desnecessário dizer, lá irão encontrar os Cavaleiros, a própria deusa e diversos outros personagens que conhecemos apenas de histórias e lendas. A narrativa contará, basicamente, sua vida durante este período até o seu retorno, ou não, ao século XXI.

Outro ponto que irei abordar será o da linguagem. Logicamente, a língua falada da Grécia antiga não é a mesma que encontramos na Grécia do século XXI. Ademais, não haveria como uma pessoa oriunda, por exemplo, da Inglaterra, ser fluente em grego antigo. Por essa razão, por mera praticidade, a logística do idioma não será abordado. Simplesmente, todos os personagens serão capazes de se comunicar, ler e escrever, para facilitar a fluidez da narrativa. Isso não será abordado na história, e o fato de todos falarem uma 'língua universal' tampouco será explicado. Assim como no mangá original, em que todas as pessoas do mundo falam japonês, vamos fingir por um instante que todos no nosso Universo Alternativo se comunicam em português.

Sem mais delongas, segue aqui uma lista dos cavaleiros que será possível encontrar na sua estadia no Santuário, lembrando apenas que os personagens de Lost Canvas no nosso Universo são os mestres do personagens do mangá original.

.

Hakurei: 60 anos – Grande Mestre, fingindo ser Sage.

Shion: 37 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Áries

Hasgard: 36 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Touro.

Aldebaran: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Touro

Deuteros: 40 anos

Aspros: 40 anos

Saga: 28 anos – Cavaleiro de Gêmeos

Kanon: 28 anos – Marina de Poseion

Manigold: 38 anos – Retomou o posto de Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Máscara da Morte: 26 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Câncer, foi abandonado pela armadura.

Regulus: 30 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Leão.

Aiolia: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Leão.

Asmita: 35 anos. – Ex-cavaleiro de Virgem.

Shaka: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Kardia: 34 anos. – Ex-cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Milo: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Dohko: 37 anos – Cavaleiro de Libra

_**Não houve um aprendiz de Libra capaz de herdar a armadura._

Sísifos: 40 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Aiolos: 28 anos – Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

El Cid: 36 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Shura: 26 anos – Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Degel: 35 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Aquário

Camus: 25 anos – Cavaleiro de Aquário

Albafica: 36 anos – Ex-cavaleiro de Peixes

Afrodite: 26 anos – Cavaleiro de Peixes

.

Devo acrescentar que embora todos os cavaleiros mencionados estejam disponíveis para romance com o leitor, não significa que será selecionado um personagem para cada cavaleiro. Será selecionado um pequeno número de personagens, de acordo com a adequação ao tema e proposta da história.

E agora, caro leitor, é possível que seja o ponto em que você estava esperando. Segue aqui o modelo para ficha, que você deverá preencher. A ficha poderá ser preenchida à sua semelhança, leitor, um espelho da realidade, ou poderá ser uma criação totalmente fictícia, apenas um personagem em uma história.

.

Nome –

Idade –

Personalidade (Manias, Medos, Gostos, Vícios) –

Aparência – Embora eu não deseje limitar a sua imaginação, caro leitor, acho prudente deixar aqui um aviso. Prudência para não se deixar levar, e perder o foco na 'realidade', pessoas perfeitas não existem, e mesmo aquelas cuja aparência se aproximem do que consideramos "perfeito" dificilmente poderá ser mantida em uma época história sem maquiagens ou produtos para o rosto, cabelos e afins.

Ocupação –

Reação à Situações Adversas (Lugar Estranho, Pessoas Desconhecidas, Futuro Incerto...) –

Par –

Escolherá Permanecer no Santuário ou Retornar Para Casa –

Tem Algum Conhecimento Quanto À Mitologia –

Tenho Permissão Para Fazer Eventuais Modificações Na Ficha –

.

Caso queiram mandar fichas "casadas", por favor, o façam. O que este autor quer dizer é que caso você deseje que seu personagem na história já conheça e seja amigo do personagem de outro autor, antes do início da nossa história, será perfeitamente possível.

Ressaltarei também para que se sintam à vontade para mandar quantos personagens desejarem, mas que apenas um será selecionado.

Encerrarei aqui minhas explicações, contudo caso você, leitor, ainda tenha ficado com alguma dúvida, não se intimide e me procure. Esclarecei qualquer pergunta com plena satisfação.

Sem mais delongas, me despeço.

Velvet Destiny


End file.
